Changes
by FeJazz
Summary: Starting after OotP, Harry finds himself sitting in his room on Privet Drive lost in his remorse. What would happen if Harry made a different decision about how he was going to spend the summer, how would it change everything else if Harry decided he needed some more time on his own to come to term with everything that has happened to him? Slight AU, No Pairings as of yet.


Hey Guys, FeJazz here. I wanted to try writing a Harry Potter fanfic, and this is what I've come up with. If you're new to my writing I hope you like it, if you're a fan of my other story I'm happy to see you apparently like my writing enough to give my new story a shot. Also to everyone who may be reading this that likes my other story, don't worry I'm still working on it, the idea for this one just came to me and I felt the need to get it down.

I would also like to take this time to state that I don't own anything to do with the Harry Potter franshise, Rowling has that honour, and I give credit where credit is due.

Now without any further ado, I present to you Chapter 1.

* * *

**Chapter 01 – A Different Destination**

Harry sat in his dark room staring out the window down Privet Drive. Apparently his headmaster needed his assistance with something tonight and was planning to bring him to the Burrow afterwards. When Harry first received the letter from Dumbledore he was relieved, sadly though the relief was only momentary and he soon found himself feeling rather conflicted. He didn't know if he wanted to be at the Burrow right now. As good as the Weasleys were to him he couldn't help but resent the fact that Dumbledore was once again shipping him off somewhere for safekeeping without his consent.

He remembered back to when he had exploded at the man at the end of the last term, after the events in the Department of Mysteries. He had shouted at Dumbledore, thrown the ancient and powerful wizard's office into chaos and broken who knows how many of his possessions. He didn't feel guilty about it really; he was more embarrassed that he had let Dumbledore see him lose control like that.

Harry's heart wrenched when he thought of his Godfather again, Sirius was dead and would never be taking Harry in. He would never have a home with his father's best friend, and it was entirely his fault. If only the headmaster had told him about the prophecy earlier, or the fact that Voldemort might use the connection between them against him he might not have fallen for the damned murderer's trick. But no, Dumbledore played his cards close to the vest and he never told Harry anything until after it would have done him some good.

Now he was alone again. Sitting in his dark room staring down Privet Drive waiting for his Headmaster to arrive.

Suddenly the light on the corner went out, and Harry knew it had to be Dumbledore. Sitting up he made his way downstairs, it wouldn't do for his uncle to answer the door to Dumbledore, it might be funny to see how his uncle would react, but he didn't need the trouble. He slightly regretted not bothering to pack, he had been somewhat skeptical as to whether or not the elderly wizard would actually appear, but there was nothing for it now.

Opening the door he found himself once again face to face with Albus Dumbledore, he had heard his uncle yell at him when he made his way to the door but he hadn't really paid much attention. "Aah Harry it is good to see you this evening."

Harry was about to respond when he heard his uncle yell at him again and step into the hallway, "What the blazes are you doing now boy-" The whale of a man that was Vernon Dursley seemed to choke at the sight of Dumbledore in the doorway. His uncle had seemingly been struck dumb by the sight of the man who was so blatantly wizardish.

Seeing the look of shock on the elder Dursley's face Dumbledore looked back down at Harry, "I take it from your uncle's shock you did not inform them I would be stopping by this evening."

"No sir." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to dim slightly at the short response from the younger wizard but he nodded curtly at him.

"I see, well nonetheless I would suggest we continue this conversation indoors." Harry nodded and led his Headmaster around the visibly squirming Vernon Dursley into the living room where his cousin was still watching something. Harry had to supress a laugh at his cousin's reaction to his Headmaster; he had been opening his mouth to say something to Harry when his eyes caught sight of the man in the long robes. Dudley had let out a loud squeak and bolted from the room into the kitchen.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly at the sight before directing a somewhat pointed stare at Harry, "While I believe you found that amusing Harry, I must ask that you gather your relatives, what I have to say they also will have to hear." Once again Harry nodded and left the room to fetch back his cousin and aunt, apparently though that wasn't necessary seeing as his aunt had poked her hear into the room and his uncle had finally pulled himself together and stomped in from the hall. "Ah, you are both here, please sit we have much to discuss." Harry saw the look of panic make its way across his aunt's face, and the look of anger across his uncles. Not really wanting to be in the same room as his relatives at the moment Harry turned to the Headmaster.

"Um, I'll be back in a minute Professor Dumbledore, you can get started I just want to put on a pot of tea." Green eyes met twinkling blue ones and his professor slowly nodded to him. Retreating into the kitchen Harry brushed past his cousin who was now somewhat fearfully following his mother back to the living room.

Harry took his time with making the tea, he had heard his uncle raise his voice a few times, but obviously Dumbledore had no issue dealing with the mass that was Vernon Dursley. After the tea had brewed to his satisfaction, Harry put the small pot of tea on a tray with a few mugs and brought it out into the room, where his relatives were now sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

Dumbledore looked up and smiled at Harry as he stepped back into the room and offered him tea. After everyone was settled back down Dumbledore spoke again, "I was just informing your relatives of the dangers our world is currently facing, some of the fun you have gotten up to, as well as your would be coming of age next year." Harry nodded taking a small sip of his tea; he had never discussed anything that happened at Hogwarts with his family, not that they would have stood to hear about it anyways. Harry however took a small bit of satisfaction seeing the somewhat scandalized and worried looks on his relative's faces.

"I'm sorry to inform you though that one of the other reasons I am hear is to inform you that the will of Sirius Black has just been released." At this Harry notably paled again, he found his hand was shaking and he slowly lowered the teacup back to its saucer on the table clenching his other fist tightly.

"Oh…"

Dumbledore seeing how Harry wasn't about to comment on it decided to continue on, "It is rather simple as he left you everything he owned. A rather impressively large sum of gold was added to your vault in Gringotts, and you inherit all of Sirius's personal possessions. The only slightly complicated part is-"

"His godfather's dead?" Dumbledore looked somewhat pointedly at Vernon's rather harsh sounding interruption. He cast a quick glance at Harry not really questioning why he hadn't informed his relatives, placing Harry with them had been another of his great blunders.

"Yes, he is." Turning back to Harry he continued, "The complication is that he also left you number twelve Grimmauld Place." Harry looked up in surprise; he saw the greedy look in his uncle's eyes and glared at the man. He wanted to shout out immediately that he didn't even want the house, but remembering back to the first time his godfather had offered to take him in he knew that even with his Godfather's dislike for the place he had wanted to make it a home for him. He nearly got teary eyed at the thought; it was another thing that could never happen. He remembered the sight of his godfather pacing those halls gloomily and couldn't help but envision how different life could have been. If only things had been a little different.

Slowly collecting his thoughts Harry realized something else. This could be his escape from what had been bothering him. As much as he had been upset about returning to the Dursley's he had appreciated the solitude, no one here would panic over his nightmares, and no one here bothered him. He was left alone here, and for once Harry felt that that was what he needed right now. He needed some time to himself. He needed time to grieve. This gave him a chance to honour his godfather's memory, he could try and live the life Sirius had wanted for them there. "What is complicated about it then?"

Harry sat there feeling his hopes crushed as Dumbledore spoke of possible steps the Black family might have taken to ensure that the house wouldn't leave the family. He felt anger building up at the thought of Bellatrix striding through the halls of the house. Dumbledore obviously noted the upset in Harry's eyes because he soon mentioned a simple test to determine if Sirius had indeed passed ownership of the property to Harry as he had intended.

"What is it professor?"

"Well if Sirius left you the house then he also left you Kreacher." As Dumbledore spoke the house elf's name he flicked his wand. There was a loud cracking sound and the snout nosed, bat eared, bloodshot eyed house elf appeared. Harry felt a certain amount of revulsion at the sight of the elf. Kreacher had betrayed both him and Sirius, making him inadvertently responsible for Sirius's death. He sat there staring at the elf which was stomping it's feet glaring at him with hatred and yelling about how he wouldn't serve Harry. He wanted to say that he didn't want anything to do with Kreacher, but once again something stopped him.

"Kreacher shut it." Harry watched as the elf started grasping at its own throat while mouthing what he imagined was every bit of vile language it knew at him. He knew he couldn't let Kreacher go to Bellatrix, the elf had spent a year around the meetings for the Order of the Phoenix and there was no telling how much he may have known.

"Ah, well that makes it simple. Sirius must have known what he was doing leaving you the property. The next issue is the Hippogriff Buckbeak; since Sirius died he has been in Hagrid's care. If you would like to make different arrangements you are welcome to do so tough." Harry didn't really need to think that over, as cool as it would be to have a Hippogriff in the house, it was probably best for Buckbeak to be back at Hogwarts, where it had lots of space.

"Buckbeak should stay with Hagrid; I think he'll be happier there."

"Excellent, I'll let Hagrid know. He was very excited to see Buckbeak again, though I should inform you that due to his status we saw fit to rechristen him as Witherwings. I doubt the Ministry would ever make the connection but it is better to ere on the side of caution. Now Harry is your trunk packed?"

Harry felt his cheeks colour slightly but fought it back down before looking at his headmaster, "Sorry professor, I actually haven't yet."

"Doubtful I would turn up?"

"Not really sir… I just had a lot on my mind…" Dumbledore looked Harry once over again; something had changed about the boy. Sighing to himself Dumbledore just hoped that the boy's friends would be able to help him through his slump. He was a firm believer in the healing power of love, and if he knew the Weasleys they would probably smother the boy with it. That was what Harry probably needed right now.

"I see, no matter Harry I shall assist you as soon as we have concluded our business here." Harry nodded appreciatively to Dumbledore and saw the man stare harshly at his relatives. Harry watched as the Headmaster proceeded to tell his a brief bit of information about Voldemort, as well as lecture them on their failure to treat Harry as one of their own. At this part Harry was actually somewhat thankful his aunt and uncle hadn't treated Harry like their son, though when he was younger he would have given anything for their love, after almost 15 years of their neglect he didn't allow himself to hurt over it. At the end of his speech Harry grew somewhat grim hearing he would have to return to his aunt and uncles once again, but he found solace in the fact that it would be the last time. Then he never had to see them again if he so chose, or more accurately if he lived long enough to need to make the choice.

After what seemed like an eternity Dumbledore slowly stood, "Well Harry, we should be off as soon as possible. So lead the way so that I can assist you in gathering your belongings." Once again Harry nodded to his headmaster and made his way out of the room until he heard his uncle call again in a strangled voice.

"What the bloody hell are we supposed to do with this thing?" Looking back in surprise Harry tried and failed to supress a grin at the sight of Kreacher stamping his feet around the Dursley's sitting room.

"Kreacher you can go back to Grimmauld Place." There was once again a loud crack and his smirk grew as he saw his uncle and cousin squeak at the sound before he turned back to his headmaster. He was worried for a moment seeing the look on his headmaster's face before it turned to one of amusement.

Sighing in relief Harry led his headmaster up the staircase to his bedroom. He grimaced slightly taking in the sight of the room, after all it hadn't been cleaned recently, and he figured it would take him a few minutes to dig everything he needed to his chest and out from the loose floorboard. Thankfully though Dumbledore drew his wand and with a wide sweep the room seemed to be put to place. "As I said Harry, it is best if we move quickly. I trust you do not object to my assistance?"

"Its fine professor thanks." Harry saw the brief look of sadness flash across the headmaster's face when his hidden possessions flew up from their hiding place beneath the floorboard and landed in the chest. All in all it took under a minute and the meager room was once again seemingly uninhabited. Harry's Firebolt had also made its way into trunk after another wave from Dumbledore's wand caused it to shrink. Satisfied with his work Dumbledore watched as Harry spoke quietly with his owl before sending it off, the cage then had its contents vanished as was also shrunk and placed in the trunk.

"Thanks again professor."

"Think nothing of it Harry."

The pair made their way back down the stairs and out the door. The two wizards walked in silence for a few minutes until they reached the end of Privet Drive. "Now Harry, I think it would be best if I send your trunk on to the Burrow, it will be far easier than carrying it along with us."

Harry knew that he had to talk to his professor now or he'd be forced to stay at the Burrow all summer despite his wishes, "Professor wait…" At this Dumbledore looked at Harry with confusion, "Professor I don't… I don't want to go to the Burrow." Harry felt as though he had betrayed his best friend's family by admitting it, but he really wasn't ready to be surrounded by people yet. He still needed to work things out on his own.

Dumbledore however was bewildered at this, "What do you mean Harry?"

Dumbledore watched Harry shift uncomfortably before facing him again, "I don't want to go to the Burrow this summer. I would prefer to go to Grimmauld Place."

Once again Dumbledore did not quite understand this but he really didn't see it as too much of an inconvenience, "I suppose I can speak to Molly and Arthur about relocating to Grimmauld Pla-" This time Dumbledore was cut off by Harry.

"Sir you're misunderstanding me. I just… I want… I need to be alone for a while." Dumbledore stared at the young man before him with worry. He had planned for Harry to spend his summer with the Weasleys so that they could help distract the boy from his own sorrow, apparently though Harry didn't want that.

"May I ask why this is Harry?"

The young Mr. Potter looked at the ground for a moment before meeting eyes with Dumbledore. "I'm not ready to be smothered. As much as I like staying with Ron and his family they can get overwhelming. I think right now I need some time to myself to come to terms with… everything…" Harry watched his headmaster's reaction to his statement and found a look of surprise in Dumbledore's eyes.

"And if I told you I felt it best you go to the Burrow?"

"In fairness professor you thought it was best I be left with the Dursleys. I think we all know how that turned out." Harry hadn't meant to come of harsh, but the look that passed over the headmaster's face made him feel guilty nonetheless.

"And if I insisted?"

At this Harry paused, what could he really do if Dumbledore didn't allow him to be on his own. "I could just order Kreacher to bring me there. But it would make it hard for me to trust you sir." Dumbledore looked saddened by this. He had hoped that Harry would seek comfort from his friends; though apparently that was not the way it was going to be this time. Albus sighed, he couldn't afford to lose Harry's trust and however the boy was acting, and he knew he had not yet been forgiven for letting the situation get out of hand at the end of the last year. There was so much he had to teach Harry this year, so if it meant he had to give in to one of Harry's requests then so be it.

"Very well Harry, you may stay at number twelve Grimmauld Place, I take it you would also not take to kindly to my assigning a member of the Order to watch over you?" Dumbledore knew it wasn't likely, but he felt as though he had to ask.

"I need some time to myself professor… I don't think having someone from the order sitting around watching me would help much. Besides, they have more important stuff to do than watching me sulk." Harry's attempt at self-deprecating humor didn't seem to work as Dumbledore solemnly nodded.

"I understand Harry, I will allow it if you feel this strongly about it."

"I do sir."

Dumbledore then gestured to Harry's trunk with his wand, "It would be best if we were not encumbered by these just now. I shall send them to Grimmauld Place to await us there. However, I would like you to bring your Invisibility Cloak… just in case." Nodding at this Harry opened his trunk and retrieved the cloak in question. With a flick of his wand Harry's trunk vanished, "Now Harry wand out, it is time for us to pursue that flighty temptress, adventure."

Several hours later Harry and Dumbledore had exited Horace Slughorn's house. They walked down the road again with Dumbledore informing his of professor Slughorn's habit of collecting students. Harry wasn't quite sure how he felt about the new professor but he couldn't get the image of the giant spider tying people up in webs out of his mind. Dumbledore offered his arm again and Harry once again felt the unpleasant feeling of being squeezed through a garden tube that he now associated with apparation.

Shaking his head he found himself standing once more before the door of number twelve Grimmauld Place. "There are a few more things I would like to discuss with you if you'd permit it Harry?"

Hearing this Harry nodded as he made his way towards the door. He hesitated slightly the image of Sirius stalking the halls of the house miserably appearing in his mind before he shook his head to clear the image. He wouldn't allow himself to remember Sirius like that; he wanted to remember the man who had offered him a home, the man who had lived in a cave for a year just to be closer to him when he was in danger. Gripping the door handle Harry pushed open the door and stepped into the dark hallway. Dumbledore followed behind him, once again flicking his wand causing the lamps along the hall to light up.

The pair made their way past the sleeping portrait of Walburga Black and up the stairs to the first floor. Making their way to the room where the Black family tapestry adorned the wall the pair sat down on the couches in the room. "Now Harry, first I would like to say that I am proud with how you have handled everything since the incident at the ministry, if you would permit me I believe Sirius would be proud of you."

Harry once again felt like someone had grabbed onto his insides and slowly calmed himself with several breaths. "I know he probably wouldn't have wanted me to shut myself out, but he would have understood that I wanted to be alone for a while to deal with everything… he… he always understood…" Harry really did not wish to discuss Sirius right now though, especially after his uncle so casually refer to his death, and professor Slughorn tossing his name around as if it didn't mean anything.

"Yes, Sirius wanted what was best for you, and if that is some time alone to come to terms with what has happened he would have understood. I only implore you not to allow yourself to push everyone who cares for you away Harry, I know at the very least he would not have wanted that." Hearing this Harry nodded glumly. He didn't meet the Headmaster's eyes; he instead had decided to focus on a spider that was making its way up the side of the couch.

"It's just hard… knowing he won't ever write to me again…" Harry felt stupid for admitting it, as he resolutely stared at the spider that had just now begun to make its way up the Headmaster's beard.

"It is cruel that what should have been a long and happy relationship was cut so short. In a better world you would have had a happy life with Sirius." Harry only nodded somewhat glumly at this. Afterwards he heard a somewhat familiar shuffling accompanied by the voice of Kreacher mumbling about blood traitors and mudbloods.

At this Dumbledore turned to look at Harry, "Perhaps it would be best for Kreacher to go somewhere he can be… supervised?" Hearing this Harry turned looking confused at Dumbledore.

"What do you mean sir?"

"Perhaps it would be good for Kreacher to go to Hogwarts, that way the other elves could keep an eye on him. That is of course only if you would like that." Harry thought for a moment about that, but rather quickly reached his decision.

"Kreacher", the aforementioned elf appeared in the room. "I'd like you to go to work at Hogwarts for a while." The elf only glared at Harry before disappearing with another crack.

Looking back up at Dumbledore he saw the man was smiling mischievously once more, "Excellent, I believe that will be best for the both of you, though that does leave you in an unfortunate position."

"How so sir?" Harry wasn't too sure if he was going to like where Dumbledore was going to go with this new route.

"Well Hogwarts cannot simply deprive you of your elf. I feel it would be best if you had one here to help around the house." Harry looked at his Headmasters madly twinkling eyes and just sighed, "Dobby." With another crack the house elf appeared in the room before them.

The elf looked around the room for a second before seeing Harry and squeaking in delight, "Master Harry Potter Sir, is you be needing anything sir?" Harry wasn't too sure what to say, thankfully however Dumbledore decided to chuckle and speak up.

"Dobby, it seems as if young Harry here is in need of an elf, knowing how fond of him you are I wondered if you would be inter-" He never finished the sentence seeing as Dobby began bouncing up and down squealing with delight.

"Dobby would love to be Mister Harry Potters's elf!" The elf was looking up excitedly at Harry who once again could only sigh at his headmasters antics; of course the man wouldn't let it go that easily. He still would technically have someone taking care of him. Seeing the joy on Dobby's face though he couldn't bring himself to turn the happy elf down.

"I'd like that Dobby. Umm, how much would you like to be paid?" Harry had never really bothered to figure out exactly how much money he had, but he was sure he could pay Dobby whatever the little elf asked for.

Apparently though Dobby looked both joyful and shocked, "Master Harry Potter woulds be willing to pay Dobby?! Dobby can't be taking Harry Potter Sirs moneys, he won't!" Harry looked somewhat confused at this.

"I thought you liked getting paid Dobby?"

"Dobby does, but he doesn't want Harry Potter Sir to be payin him, Dobby has enough money now." The elf said this rather resolutely, so Harry just shrugged slightly at this.

"Well if you're sure Dobby, is there anything else you'd want though if you don't want to be paid?" The elf looked at Harry for a moment before looking at his feet.

It seemed to take the elf a long time to work up the nerve to ask Harry the question, "Would Master Harry Potter Sir be willing to take in Winky too? Dobby knows she's not too happy at Hogwarts?" Dobby looked a combination of hopeful and shameful for having asked Harry for something. Harry on the other hand was sighing mentally. He had hoped to be in solitude, and then Dumbledore had tricked him into having Dobby as an elf, not that he really minded that, but now Dobby wanted another elf there as well. It wouldn't be the same as at the Weasley's, but Harry was sure he was going to end up being fussed over. Unfortunately for him though seeing the somewhat hopeful look on Dobby's face was all the convincing he really needed.

"If she'd like to come she's more than welcome." Dobby squealed again and hugged Harry, which was somewhat awkward seeing as Harry was still sitting down.

"Thank you Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is going to tell her the news sir!" With another crack Dobby was gone and Harry turned to the bemused Headmaster.

"Somehow I feel like you planned all that…" The man's eyes just twinkled back at him.

"Oh I might have had some notion about it, but as you can see Dobby is rather excited at the idea of serving you." Harry just stared at his headmaster before shaking his head and letting out a low chuckle. "Now that all that business is taken care of I feel it would be best for me to tell you that I plan on your having some private lessons with me this year."

At this Harry's eyes shot up to meet the headmasters gaze. "Really sir, what'll you be teaching me?"

"Oh a little of this and a little of that." Harry glared, though without any real anger at the Headmaster's illusive answer.

"Does that mean I'm not going to have to continue my Occlumency with Snape?"

"_Professor _Snape Harry, and no you will not." At this Harry grinned.

"Thank god, cause those were-"

"I believe the term _fiasco_ would be an accurate description."

"Yeah, but I guess that means I won't be seeing a lot of Professor Snape this year, after all I don't think I got an O on my potions O.W.L." At this Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkly mischievously again.

"Oh, I wouldn't presume anything just yet…" Harry stared hard at the man, the way he had said it was implying something that Harry was almost positive he wouldn't like.

"Professor… what exactly did you say Professor Slughorn was teaching?" It was the only thing he could figure would somehow lead to him having class with Snape again, if there hadn't been any other applicants Snape might have finally got the teaching position he had always longed for. Sadly as if to confirm all of Harry's fears the mysterious twinkly in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed and his smile dropped a small amount.

"Ah, so you've figured me out Harry, bravo. Professor Slughorn will be retaking his position as Potions Master." With this confirmed Harry's head dropped, it meant that unless Snape had finally gotten ousted from the school his least favourite teacher would now be instructing his best subject… It was going to be another long year…

* * *

Bam, done. Well what did you guys think? I know that it follows the book a bit, but it is only the first chapter, so I hope you all understand that. I'm as of yet unsure if I'm going to do any pairings in this story, I haven't really decided anything about that yet. I have a few ideas but nothing is set in stone. But anyhow, I don't need to keep rambling on, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave me a review to let me know what you thought.

~FeJazz


End file.
